Acculé
by Karrow no Kibou
Summary: OOC, UA, OS - "La prise se resserra sur son bras, mais Luffy ne grimaça pas. Non pas qu'il n'était pas inquiet, vu les tatouages, les piercings, les blessures, il se doutait que cet homme ne devait pas être net. Mais, au-delà de cette pointe affolante d'inquiétude, il ressentait une sorte d'excitation grisante."


.

**Acculé**

* * *

.

.

Luffy était sorti car il n'avait plus de jambon ni de ses chips préférées.

Généralement, il n'avait pas faim la nuit et lorsqu'il dormait, il ne pouvait se réveiller qu'au son de cet horripilant réveil de pacotille ou encore de la voix ô combien douce et chaleureuse de son amie d'enfance Nami – sentez l'ironie. Mais cette nuit-là, son ventre l'avait tiré du sommeil avec la puissance d'une gifle et il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que d'aller fouiller dans ses placards.

Pour se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas la marchandise qui l'intéressait.

Luffy n'était pas difficile en nourriture – ça non ! – mais il avait ses préférences. La nuit, lorsque la faim le tiraillait, il prenait toujours des chips et du jambon, et il faisait passer le tout avec du cola. Et impossible de se rendormir s'il ne procédait pas à son rituel gustatif.

Alors il avait chaussé ses sandales et était sorti.

Bienheureusement, il y avait une supérette ouverte également de nuit non loin de chez lui. À quinze ou vingt minutes à pied. Les autres étaient toutes fermées…

Il avait trottiné pour aller plus vite – et aussi pour se réchauffer, parce qu'il était sorti en débardeur et nu pied – et s'empressa de faire ses emplettes. Le caissier, qui le connaissait, le salua chaleureusement et Luffy discuta un peu avec lui. Oui, il était deux heures du matin, mais Luffy sentait les brumes du sommeil le quitter peu à peu. Il se sentait en forme, surtout lorsqu'il tenait en main le jambon et qu'il se voyait déjà le déguster.

— T'as pas cours, demain ? s'enquit Gin[1], le vendeur.

— Si, si… Mais avec ça, je serai requinqué !

Gin haussa les épaules en souriant. Luffy embarqua ses marchandises et gagna la sortit en sautillant. La nuit, à Tokyo, était comme en plein jour : Luffy voyait de l'animation, des lumières, entendait du bruit partout. Les rues inanimées étaient rares, mais plus Luffy avançait, plus il sentait qu'il rejoignait son quartier : il vivait dans un immeuble vétuste où il y avait peu de boutiques et d'animation, alors le bruit commença à s'amoindrir.

— Ngh ? dit-il en s'arrêtant.

Revenant sur ses pas, il pencha sa tête vers une ruelle étroite, un cul-de-sac entre deux bâtiments. Il y voyait des poubelles pleines à ras bord, des déchets de toutes sortes mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait attiré son regard. Non, là, malgré l'obscurité épaisse, un rayon de lumière du lampadaire le plus proche avait fait briller quelque chose. S'il se concentrait assez, il entrevoyait encore la lueur…

Luffy s'approcha. Sans pouvoir se retenir, il ouvrit le film plastique du jambon pour en mordre un morceau. Il avait complètement oublié la brise nocturne et la chair de poule qui faisait frissonner ses bras.

Car il comprit que c'était un corps.

La lueur était la réflexion de la lumière sur une boucle d'oreille. Luffy paniqua et cracha son morceau de viande. Était-il mort ? avait-il été tué ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait face à un cadavre, il avait regardé pas mal de série policière mais le voir dans la vraie vie était différent.

Il s'approchant en frissonnant.

Déglutissant, il évita les détritus épars et s'accroupit devant le corps. C'était un homme, dont le blouson déchiré laissait voir un torse nu et ensanglanté. À travers les nombreux tatouages, Luffy remarqua que sa poitrine se soulevait : il respirait.

— Hey, dit Luffy en approchant sa main. Ça va ? Vous m'entendez ?

Mais l'homme ne lui répondit rien. Il voyait pourtant ses lèvres trembler, et alors que sa main atteignait son épaule, une poigne de fer l'emprisonna. Luffy se figea au contact et se retint de crier, car il croisa le regard dur et froid de l'homme. Sa main était froide, il devait être gelé – quel idée de se promener nu sous son blouson !

— Ça va ? répéta-t-il. Vous pouvez marcher ?

La prise se resserra sur son bras, mais Luffy ne grimaça pas. Non pas qu'il n'était pas inquiet, vu les tatouages, les piercings, les blessures, il se doutait que cet homme ne devait pas être net. Mais, au-delà de cette pointe affolante d'inquiétude, il ressentait une sorte d'excitation grisante.

Les traits de l'homme se crispèrent et il s'écroula en avant. Luffy eut tout juste le temps de tendre les bras pour le retenir.

_Je fais quoi ?_ pensa-t-il en tournant la tête du côté de la rue. Il l'aurait bien amené à l'hôpital mais Luffy ne se pensait pas assez fort pour soulever son poids sur une telle distance, et il n'avait pas son téléphone. Pouvait-il le laisser ici, le temps de regagner son appartement et d'appeler les secours ?

Pouvait-il appeler les secours, ou bien ce type pas net risquait des ennuis ? N'était-ce pas un dangereux criminel recherché qui avait fui sa geôle ? N'allait-on pas le remettre en prison, lui qui avait fait tant d'effort pour s'y soustraire ?

Mais en même temps, ne le méritait-il pas ?

Luffy sentit sa tête tourner. Que devait-il faire en pareille situation ? comment s'en sortir ? Il ne savait pas quelle décision prendre ! Dans le doute, le mieux à faire, c'était déjà de regagner son logement, il pourrait réfléchir à tête reposée. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cet homme ici, dans cette ruelle crasseuse et dans ce froid. Il ne s'y connaissait pas du tout niveau médecine alors il ne pouvait pas juger de l'état des blessures, mais il ne voulait pas être en partie responsable de sa mort.

— Bon, je ne sais pas si vous m'entendez, mais va falloir m'aider.

Il l'agrippa à bras-le-corps mais ne parvint pas à le soulever. Il s'y reprit avec plus de ferveur mais à part un grognement d'effort, il ne tira rien. Jusqu'à ce que le poids se fit plus léger, et qu'un bras se posa sur son épaule. Relevant ses yeux, il tomba sur le regard de l'homme, dont le souffle rauque et sifflant était si fort qu'il balayait son visage. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient profonds et renforçaient la froideur de son expression.

Il n'allait pas le tuer, pas vrai ?

Mais l'instant d'après, ses yeux se fermaient et une toux sèche secouait son corps. Heureusement, sa prise ne se relâcha pas, Luffy le plaqua contre lui et commença à avancer en lui parlant – en divaguant. Il n'habitait pas loin. Mieux encore, il n'avait certes pas d'ascenseur mais il n'était qu'au premier étage. Ce ne serait pas bien dur, pas vrai ? il saurait tenir, faire un effort, il n'allait pas lui clamser entre les bras ?

— La ferme, grogna l'homme.

Mais Luffy ne se la ferma pas, il se ragaillardi de cet impératif. À chaque marche qu'ils gravissaient, il trouvait quelque chose à dire, des choses stupides sans lien, et il en profitait pour détailler l'homme, son corps, sa tenue, son expression, imaginant mille scenarii qui expliquassent ses blessures, mais il en revenait toujours au même point : il devait être en lien avec des types pas nets.

C'était excitant.

Arrivé devant sa porte, Luffy se contorsionna pour libérer son bras et chercher ses clefs. Il pesta en boudant et, fatigué de l'entendre, l'homme l'arrêta pour plonger lui-même son bras dans la poche de son jean délavé. Il récupéra les clefs, enfonça la plus grande dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte.

À l'intérieur, il le posa sur le canapé et s'en alla chercher son téléphone, quand la voix de l'homme l'arrêta.

— Pas de flics, ni d'hôpital.

Luffy se figea net et se tourna lentement vers le blessé. Ce dernier, soufflant comme un bœuf, s'était mis à fouiller dans une besace qu'il tenait négligemment et dont Luffy n'avait pas fait attention du tout. Il se cacha aussitôt derrière une petite étagère qui ne le masqua quasiment pas.

— Je vais pas te tuer, dit l'homme en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

Mais Luffy, qui n'en était toujours pas sûr, plissa les yeux en le regardant sortir quelque chose. Son cœur s'affolait, il allait forcément sortir une arme… Aurait-il le temps de s'échapper, voire de le mettre hors d'état de nuire ?

Mais il ne vit que… des pinces, des aiguilles ?...

— Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Est-ce que tu as de l'alcool ? répondit l'homme.

Luffy s'approcha et vit que le sac contenait majoritairement des appareils médicaux.

— Une dernière gorgée avant de mourir ? supputa Luffy.

— Pas à boire, idiot ! Pour désinfecter. Ma bouteille s'est cassée.

Effectivement, il voyait que les instruments étaient mouillés. Luffy se mordit la lèvre en le regardant choisir scrupuleusement son matériel. Le sang imprégnait son canapé et son tapis en était maculé. Allait-il… se recoudre ? Là, dans son salon ? Rien que de l'imaginer, Luffy était prêt à tenir lui-même l'aiguille !

— Nan, j'ai pas.

L'homme ne broncha même pas. Il ne lui restait que quelques lingettes désinfectantes, il allait devoir les utiliser à bon escient. Il utilisa l'accoudoir du fauteuil pour disperser son matériel. Son visage était blanc, sa respiration était laborieuse. Les yeux de Luffy suivirent une goutte de sueur qui dévala lentement sa gorge, traversa son torse, doucement, paisiblement. Ses tatouages ressortaient encore plus sur sa peau, et lorsqu'il le vit rejeter sa tête sur le dossier, l'excitation noua ses entrailles.

_Du calme, Luffy_, pensa-t-il en s'humectant les lèvres.

— Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

L'homme lui jeta un regard mais ne répondit pas. Son bras gauche saignait abondamment et ses mains tremblaient, il n'arrivait pas à rentrer le fil dans le chas. Le garçon lui arracha le tout des mains.

— Si tu me le dis, je le fais pour toi.

_Saleté de gosse prépubère_, pensa l'homme en soupirant. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il avait perdu trop de sang. Sa tête lui tournait affreusement, il ne sentait plus ses jambes.

— Law.

Luffy sourit et, s'installant au sol, se mit à la besogne. Il se présenta à son tour mais son nom n'importait pas du tout à Law. Ce type n'était pas commode, mais son air indiscipliné et rebelle l'excitait.

— Comment tu as fini comme ça ?

Law tendit le bras pour agripper une pince, mais sa prise était faible. L'adrénaline l'avait quitté, le poids de ses blessures le piquait douloureusement.

Luffy lui prit la pince des mains.

— Je t'ai dit que j'allais t'aider.

Law se coucha et, soupirant, écarta les pans des restes de son vêtement. Il montra son flanc gauche, là d'où le sang s'écoulait le plus.

— J'espère que tu l'as déjà fait, dit Law.

_Oh, dans toutes les positions_, pensa Luffy en déglutissant. Mais ce n'était pas ce que Law était en train de lui demander. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire cependant.

— Retire-moi l'éclat de la balle, explicita Law.

Luffy frissonna ; sa prise se resserra. Il allait plonger cette pince dans son corps pour en extirper une balle, une vraie balle, qui avait déchirée sa chaire et s'était coincé entre ses muscles… Non, il ne l'avait jamais fait, mais il n'était pas contre le fait de s'y mettre !

Law dû mal interpréter son expression car il saisit doucement son poignet pour le tirer contre son flanc. Luffy croisa son regard gris, cerné, fatigué, et un frémissement saisit ses lèvres. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, de sentir sa peau froide et moite contre lui…

De plonger ses doigts dans la plaie.

Il guida la tête de la pince contre les rebords de la blessure, et à peine l'effleura-t-il qu'un feulement de douleur résonna. Il leva aussitôt les yeux pour tomber sur le visage grimaçant de Law, qui avait rejeté la tête en arrière. Ses mâchoires étaient si crispées que Luffy voyait les veines de tensions et les palpitations. Il se dépêcha de ramener son attention sur la blessure et glissa la pince plus profondément. Qu'il regrettait de ne pouvoir s'attarder librement sur le visage décomposé de Law ! qu'il aurait aimé admirer la souffrance qui l'habitait !

Il buta contre quelque chose de dur.

— Grouille, putain…

Luffy écarta les branches pour saisir l'objet, et le grognement bestial de Law le fit frissonner. Ses doigts en tremblaient presque, il dut agripper la pince à deux mains pour terminer de l'extraire. Il avait raison : ce n'était qu'un petit fragment de métal, qui avait dû ripper sur un obstacle et venir se ficher dans son corps.

Dans le cas contraire, il serait sans doute mort depuis longtemps.

— À quoi tu joues ?...

Luffy leva les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il s'était approché de Law. Son visage était un peu trop proche de son torse, et on se doutait bien que ce n'était pas pour avoir une meilleure visibilité sur la blessure.

Il loucha sur ses lèvres.

— Je l'ai enlevé, souffla Luffy.

Law le jaugea un instant du regard. Ce garçon se trouvait presque tout contre son corps, et son regard était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus tendancieux. Il pouvait décompter le nombre de ses cils, détailler la cicatrice sous son œil gauche – dont la trace de deux sutures demeurait encore. Un joli garçon, simple d'esprit, influençable, titillé par la nouveauté.

Ça le tripait, d'avoir un mourant sur son canap' ?

— Recoud, l'interrompit-il pour le sortir de sa bulle.

Luffy papillonna des yeux et, plissant ses lèvres, se reprit. Il posa la pince sur la table basse, observant avec fascination le balle tinter contre sa table, avant de revenir se saisir de l'aiguille. Le bout était légèrement tordu, ça devait faciliter l'insertion.

Law l'arrêta et lui apprit qu'il n'y arriverait pas avec l'aiguille seule, il lui fallait la pince. Pour qu'il n'y mette pas ses gros doigts et que, en plus de tout salir, il n'aggrave sa blessure.

— Tu vas pouvoir le supporter ? demanda Luffy en le voyant presque tourner de l'œil.

L'éclat avait été conséquent, et les dommages n'étaient pas à négliger. Luffy voyait bien que c'était profond, le rouge était vif et le sang ne tarissait pas. C'était une zébrure d'environ cinq centimètres, ce n'était pas anodin. Il ne voulait imaginer la souffrance qu'il endurait, il devait bien désinfecter. Aurait-il assez de lingette ?

Il plongea l'aiguille ; Law tourna de l'œil. Il griffa le tissu du canapé mais ne trouva rien à serrer. Luffy lui glissa un coussin qui traînait sous la table basse avant de reprendre.

Le mouvement de la peau était fascinant.

Elle se courbait sous la pression avant de céder, frémissait lorsque le fil y glissait, et allait embrasser sa comparse lorsqu'elle se resserrait. Elle obéissait si facilement que Luffy douta presque de la douleur de Law.

— Parle-moi, ça t'évitera de tomber dans les pommes, dit-il en le voyant pâlir de plus en plus.

Il n'obtint qu'un grognement mais persista :

— Pour quoi t'es dans cet état ? Tu peux bien me le dire, je suis en train de te recoudre au lieu de t'amener à l'hôpital !

— Pas tes affaires, moufflette… souffla Law.

Luffy persista : je ne dirais rien, je te soigne déjà en secret chez moi, je vais le crier sous tous les toits ! Tu pourrais au moins me dire pourquoi t'es blessé, parce que tu t'incrustes chez moi ! Et puis t'as qu'à partir si t'es pas content, je m'en fiche, c'est pas comme si c'était moi qui allais mourir…

Mais à part pour lui dire de se taire, Law garda le silence.

— Je ne suis pas stupide, poursuivit Luffy. J'ai grandi ici, je connais la signification de ce tatouage.

Il montra son torse, où un cœur fait de signes tribaux s'étalait largement jusqu'aux épaules, et qui entourait un smiley barré. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel signe, c'était même assez connu ici : la Donquixote Family. Maintenant qu'il le voyait librement, ça ne faisait aucun doute : Law faisait partie de ce gang réputé et, pour se retrouver dans cet état, il avait forcément dû se frotter au gang opposé.

Mais il n'aurait rien subi, s'il n'avait pas déjà fait quelque chose.

— Tu vois, j'en sais déjà beaucoup, alors parle ou j'arrête tout.

Law soupira lourdement mais il devait avouer que le petit n'avait pas tort. Que risquait-il à lui dire, maintenant qu'il avait montré qu'il avait compris une bonne partie de l'histoire ?

Il lui raconta donc que son boss voulait se procurer quelque chose du clan opposé – il préférait ne pas révéler quoi – et que, après plusieurs échecs d'autres membres, il avait dû s'en charger.

— Et ? T'as pu l'avoir, cet objet ?

La grimace de l'homme était éloquente jusqu'à ce qu'il n'avoue n'en avoir eu qu'une partie. Luffy plissa les yeux, se demandant de quoi il était question, puis reprit son activité.

— Continue de parler, dit-il sans le regarder.

Ce gredin avait peut-être raison, Law ferait mieux de se concentrer sur autre chose que son flanc pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Mais comme il ne savait que dire et que Luffy s'en rendit compte, il décida de poser des questions. Est-ce qu'il y était seul ? où est-ce qu'il avait été rattrapé ? qu'est-ce qui l'avait trahi ? est-ce que c'était un médecin ? était-il sauf, à présent ? comment devait-il rejoindre son territoire pour être hors de portée ?

Law ne voulait pas répondre, il le lui fit savoir. À la place, il ne fournit que quelques futilités, des informations qui ne risquaient pas de lui porter préjudice plus tard. J'étais peut-être seul, peut-être pas. Je me suis fait prendre dans leur repaire, sans avoir pu terminer mon affaire. Si je savais ce qui m'avait trahi, je saurais quoi faire.

Sur la question de sa sécurité, il ne sut quoi répondre. Ils devaient pulluler dehors, dans la rue. Il n'avait aucun moyen d'en sortir indemne.

Il releva les yeux en voyant le garçon se pencher vers lui.

— Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? demanda Luffy.

Law garda le silence, jaugeant le visage de ce jeune garçon imprudent, naïf, que l'action et le danger faisait frémir comme un enfant en quête de divertissement.

Il se tendit en le voyant se baisser encore et le retint en grimaçant.

Ses lèvres étaient si proches…

— C'est pas le moment pour une activité physique, grogna-t-il.

Il serrait ses bras si fort que ses phalanges étaient blanches. Le voir ainsi, aussi excité à la vue de son sang, de la balle, du danger, était aussi étrange qu'aphrodisiaque. Il sentait ses muscles sous ses paumes, la tension de ses épaules, le désir de ses lèvres.

— Pas trop sportif alors, rétorqua Luffy. Mais juste un peu…

Leur front se colla. Law avait si mal qu'il ne parvenait pas à bouger, il trouvait malgré tout la force de retenir ce petit gringalet émotionnel, impulsif, irréfléchi. Il avait un quasi mourant dans son salon, qui appartenait à un des plus gros gangs de ce pays, n'avait-il pas peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire ?

Et puis comment pouvait-il penser à ça en cette situation ?

— C'est pas de ma faute, souffla Luffy, tu… tu es…

Non, Law devait avouer qu'il était tenté. Il sentait le genou de ce gamin remonter le long de sa cuisse pour effleurer son entrejambe, le pulpe de son doigt suivre le tracé de son tatouage jusqu'à remonter à son téton. Il déglutit en sentant son souffle caresser ses lèvres et en voyant ses yeux fixer obstinément sa bouche.

Il était si passionnel…

— Termine, rappela Law en le faisant reculer. Met de la gaze ; bande.

_Je bande déjà_, pensa Luffy en reculant. Il dut lui-même se rendre compte de l'ambiguïté de sa réplique car il détourna le regard en claquant la langue.

À part cette blessure, Luffy remarqua qu'il était égratigné de toute part : les phalanges, la pommette, peut-être ailleurs encore. À l'évidence, il avait pu éviter la confrontation directe, mais un éclat l'avait atteint.

Il s'attarda sur le bandage. Il appuyait sur sa peau parfois avec délicatesse, parfois avec fermeté, tout en étudiant les réactions de son « patient » du coin de l'œil. Lorsqu'il le voyait serrer la mâchoire, il comprenait toucher une zone sensible ; lorsqu'il le sentait frémir, il devinait avoir trouvé une zone délicate ; lorsqu'il détournait les yeux, c'était qu'il s'astreignait à garder le contrôle.

Mais Luffy ne voulait pas qu'il gardât le contrôle.

Il enjamba son corps et cala son genou à la même place que précédemment : tout près de son entrejambe. Sa main cajolait son flanc blessé et il prit appui sur son autre main, qu'il posa sur l'accoudoir, à côté du visage de Law.

— Juste un peu, murmura-t-il une dernière fois avant de l'embrasser.

Law répondit aussitôt mais grogna lorsque la pression se fit plus forte contre sa blessure. Luffy agrippa sa mâchoire pour l'attirer contre lui et le chevaucha entièrement, serrant ses genoux contre ses hanches, plaquant leur torse. Law était brûlant et il sentait sa sueur humidifier sa peau. Sa main trembla lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Law serrer douloureusement ses hanches pour l'asseoir sur son sexe dur.

Trop de vêtement…

Luffy se redressa, souleva son sweat-shirt pour le jeter plus loin ; il en fit de même avec son t-shirt mais eu beaucoup de mal à retirer son pantalon. Il ne voulait pas perdre le contact de la bosse dur qui appuyait sur ses fesses et qui l'excitait comme jamais. Law non plus ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher, car il souleva ses hanches pour se frotter plus brutalement contre sa raie et son sexe.

Il avait si chaud que Luffy avait l'impression de bouillir de l'intérieur.

Son cœur martelait sa poitrine, ses muscles, son crâne, il n'entendait rien d'autre que ce bruit assourdissant et les halètements sensuels de Law. Ils s'embrassèrent si fort que Luffy fut persuadé d'avoir déchiré la lèvre déchirée, mais cela n'avait pas l'ombre d'une importance.

Law grimaça de douleur, sa pâleur devint inquiétante ; la gaze était rouge de sang et un tremblement incontrôlé agita ses mains. Luffy n'arrêta pas pour autant : sentant qu'il arrêtait de bouger, il se frotta avec plus de vigueur, bougea pour deux, remua des hanches comme un possédé en suçant comme un forcené la gorge nervée et frémissante devant lui. Il n'appuya plus sur la blessure mais embrassa son torse, lécha sa peau, mordilla son pectoral. Il se crispa sèchement en atteignant l'orgasme et griffa sans le vouloir son buste.

Il resta silencieux jusqu'à retrouver son souffle, glissa une main entre leur corps pour sentir le tissu mouillé de son pantalon et la sensation de gêne.

Law s'était évanoui.

Il l'observa un instant, assis sur ses hanches, les mains sur son large torse musclé. Si l'on dérangeait trop sa plaie, elle risquait de s'aggraver, et il faudrait reprendre les sutures. Il avait dû souffrir le martyr, et le pauvre n'avait pas atteint la jouissance, pensa-t-il en glissant ses doigts contre la bosse encore présente.

Après un dernier soupire, Luffy se redressa et ramassa son sweat-shirt qu'il revêtit rapidement. La capuche lui retomba dessus mais il n'y porta pas d'attention et attrapa son portable pour composer un numéro mais, après une sonnerie, raccrocha aussitôt.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard.

— Tu t'es bien amusé cette fois, boss, retentit une voix.

Luffy échangea un sourire en coin.

— Je vais le faire sortir à l'aube, dit-il en donnant un coup de menton vers le corps. Poursuivez-le encore un peu avant de me le ramener.

Zoro acquiesça ; Nami se retint de rire. C'était toujours la même chose : personne ne doutait jamais de l'innocence de Luffy, ils seraient tous prêts à lui donner le bon Dieu sans confession.

Même concernant ses ennemis.

— Il paraît qu'il a récolté une partie de notre documentation confidentielle, dit Luffy en croisant les bras. Usopp a perdu la main ?

— Ce petit malin a réussi à détourner nos caméras. Il a dû être très préparé parce qu'il a pu passer les patrouilles, sourit Nami en haussant les épaules.

Luffy sourit. Comme avec les autres, il ferait croire à Law qu'il était là pour l'aider. Bien sûr, il serait suivi par ses hommes, qui finiraient par le coincer quelque part, le secouer un petit peu, et le ramener à nouveau vers lui. Dans son repaire.

Celui de la bande des Mugiwara.

.

.

* * *

[1] "_Gin_" : Le pirate qui crevait la dalle sur le _Baratie_, à qui Sanji a préparé un bon petit plat.

.

.

**Booooooon... Comment dire... _How is it_ ? Pas trop dépaysé ? J'ai besoin d'expliquer deux-trois petites choses ou pas ? Je me dis que, peut-être, j'ai manqué de clarté...**

**Luffy est bon acteur, pas vrai ? Il a failli m'avoir aussi, ce c**...**

**Ah si ! Une petite chose du coup, que j'ai pas pu expliquer parce que ça casserait l'effet de surprise : au début, quand Luffy confirme qu'il a cours le lendemain (dialogue avec Gin), ben, il ment. Voilà. C'est dit. Tout le monde le prend pour un étudiant _(il a la vingtaine dans l'histoire)_ sans savoir qu'il dirige l'un des plus gros réseaux illégaux du Japon.**

**Bon.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu...**

**Peace, soldier.**

**Karrow.**

**.**


End file.
